


Amore di sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [20]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Masochism, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La feroce passione di Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor aprì e chiuse le mani, sentì le ossa scricchiolare e sospirò. Sentì un fruscio alle sue spalle e sorrise.  
“Fratello, sei gentile a sancire la tua presenza” sussurrò.  
Loki abbassò il capo scoprendo i denti candidi lievemente appuntiti in un sogghigno, rimase alle spalle di Thor osservandone i capelli biondi contrastare sul mantello rosso.  
“Non che ti abbandoni mai, fratello”.  
Thor si tolse i braccioli dorati e li mise sul comodino. Si girò e la luce che filtrava dalla finestra si rifletté sui suoi occhi azzurri.  
“Nostro padre ti cercava. Devo sperare che finalmente tu abbia deciso di combattere da guerriero quale tu sei degno di essere?” domandò.  
Loki si slacciò il mantello verde lasciandolo cadere in terra, sedette sul letto e sfilò gli stivali. Stese le lunghe gambe coperte dai pantaloni di pelle, sorrise.  
“Mi ‘spiace recarti rammarico, ma non mi abbasserò al livello di voi villici che usate solo i vostri preziosi muscoli”.  
Thor smontò le placche metalliche tondeggianti che gli tenevano la cotta di maglia e si tolse la parte superiore dell’armatura. Si voltò e si piegò appoggiandola sul pavimento accanto agli stivali.  
“Mi rammarico ti precluda la gioia che desideri. Tu ricerchi nostro padre dichiarandoti pronto nello stesso atto che mi è proprio, ma non segui i suoi voleri” ribatté.  
Loki tese la schiena arcuandola, si poggiò sui gomiti piegando il volto verso Thor in modo che le ciocche nere aderissero alla pelle pallida del volto.  
“La gioia che desidero non potrà mai appartenermi, se indugerò in atti in cui mi assicurerei soltanto umiliazioni”.  
Thor strinse il mantello rosso con entrambe le mani, si girò e gattonò sul letto. Lo appoggiò sulle spalle del fratello, socchiuse gli occhi e gli baciò la fronte.  
“Non dubiterò mai che tu possa eccellere in qualsia pratica tu desideri” sussurrò.  
Loki afferrò i lembi del mantello avvolgendoselo intorno al corpo, si tirò seduto mettendosi sulle proprie ginocchia e lasciò scivolare il mantello sulle spalle mostrando la pelle nuda e liscia.  
“Vorrei onorare nostro padre con qualcosa che sia solo mio, non una tua pallida imitazione” mormorò.  
Thor gli accarezzò il viso e strofinò la punta del pollice contro il suo mento aguzzo.  
“Di pallido hai solo la carnagione” sussurrò.  
Loki lasciò scivolare il mantello lungo le braccia nude rivelando il petto privo di vesti, i muscoli pallidi accennati risaltavano sulla stoffa rossa adagiata sulle gambe di Loki.  
“E tu hai la sensibilità di Mjolnir”.  
Thor sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e ticchettò sul petto nudo del minore.  
“Che trucco è mai questo? Avvolgendoti del mio manto hai fatto svanire le tue vesti” borbottò.  
Loki sogghignò, piegò il capo battendo le lunghe ciglia nere.  
“Me l’hai dato perché mi coprisse e l’ho reso il mio unico capo”.  
Tese le gambe poggiando i talloni sui cuscini dietro Thor.  
“E sapresti ripetere codesto incanto anche su altri?” domandò il più grande.  
Chinò il capo e ghignò, le gote sotto la rada barba bionda gli si arrossarono. Loki si piegò con la schiena in avanti, allungò una mano tendendo l’indice brillante di una luce verde intenso. La poggiò sulla parte di sopra degli abiti di Thor, toccò i pantaloni e portò l’indice alle labbra soffiandovi.  
“Fat” sussurrò.  
Le vesti di Thor svanirono in un brillio lasciando il semidio nudo.  
“Resti maledettamente sorprendente, fratello mio” disse quest’ultimo con voce roca.  
Si piegò in avanti e baciò ripetutamente il collo del moro, solleticandolo con l’accenno di barba. Loki piegò il collo di lato lasciando la pelle esposta alle labbra di Thor, avvicinò le gambe poggiando le piante fredde dei piedi sulla schiena calda del maggiore.  
“Alcuni miei incanti li gradisci, dunque” sussurrò.  
Thor gli afferrò i fianchi e strinse, affondando le dita nella carne pallida fino a sentire le ossa sporgenti e gli alzò il bacino.  
“I tuoi incanti mai” sussurrò.  
Proseguì a baciare, lasciando una scia di saliva e morse il minore all’attaccatura con la spalla arrossandogli la pelle nivea.  
“Il tuo corpo, sempre”. Aggiunse.  
Loki puntello i calcagni sul materasso facendo leva per sollevare il bacino, sospirò aprendo la bocca e piegò il capo all’indietro socchiudendo gli occhi. Allungò le braccia cingendo il collo di Thor, premette le unghie sulla sua schiena.  
“Sei fortunato che non richieda un pedaggio per tali graditi affronti”.  
Le unghie del dio degli inganni affondarono nella pelle del maggiore graffiandola e rivoli di sangue colarono lungo la schiena di Thor. Quest’ultimo premette più forte con le dita, si sentirono le ossa di Loki scricchiolare e sulla pelle candida si formarono degli ematomi. Thor scese continuando a baciare e raggiunse il petto, lo leccò e gli morse il capezzolo. Passò la lingua sulla punta e lo sentì turgido. Loki mugolò a labbra strette, piegò laggiormente il capo all’indietro facendo ondeggiare sulle spalle i capelli neri. Sporse in avanti il bacino, lo tirò indietro e spinse nuovamente in avanti.  
< A breve arriverà uno dei momenti che amo di più di questa nostra relazione > pensò.  
Strinse le unghie nella carne di Thor, si leccò le labbra e le iridi verdi brillarono. Il maggiore ghignò e gli lasciò i fianchi e lo afferrò per i glutei aprendoglieli. Lo prenetò con un colpo secco graffiandogli la pelle. Strinse con le braccia le gambe di Loki intorno alla propria vita e si sdraiò su Loki. Spinse ripetutamente facendo scricchiolare le ossa del fratello. Lo premette sotto di sé facendolo affondare nel letto, i suoi capelli biondi ricoprirono il capo di Loki. Loki tirò in avanti con le unghie graffianco la pelle delle spalle di Thor, pezzi di cute ricoperti di sangue s’incastrarono sotto le sue unghie e il liquido vermiglio gli bagnò le dita. Premette con i talloni sulla schiena di Thor sollevandosi dal materasso, si spinse avanti e indietro tenendo il capo reclinato verso il basso con i capelli neri sparsi intorno al volto palli. Socchiuse gli occhi, gemette sporgendo il collo.  
< Che inizi lo spettacolo > si disse.  
Mugolò, strusciò il proprio petto candido contro quello abbronzato di Thor facendo leva con i calcagni per andare incontro alle spinte del maggiore.  
“Thor” sussurrò lascivo.  
Gli occhi azzurri del fratello si fecero più liquidi. Ansimò, si piegò in avanti e annusò i capelli neri di Loki. Gorgogliò e sorrise, piegò il capo e gli leccò l’orecchio.  
“Sì?” domandò con un ruggito.  
Loki emise un mugolio deliziato, aderì con il bacino a quello dell’altro stringendo con più forza le lunghe gambe nivee ai fianchi del maggiore. Tolse una mano dalle spalle di Thor, la portò davanti al volto del biondo facendogli vedere una scia cremisi che colava lungo l’indice pallido.  
“L’ennesima ferita da battaglia, generale” sussurrò languido.  
Thor lo morse alla spalla e conficcò i denti fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Affondò dentro il fratello ripetutamente accelerando e due costole del mago s’incrinarono.  
“Lo sai che nessuno può ferirmi in battaglia, sei presente Dio delle malefatte” ringhiò.  
Loki intervallò tre gemiti rochi con due acuti, allungò l’indice spalmando il sangue sulle labbra di Thor. Riportò la mano alla sua spalla conficcandola nel graffio precedente, si spinse in avanti sentendo il sudore colargli sul ventre pallido facendo aderire maggiormente la sua pelle a quella dell’altro.  
“Niente più del Caos domina la Natura” sibilò Loki.  
Thor gli graffiò a sangue la guancia con indice, medio e anulare. Premette più forte con le braccia e spezzò entrambe le gambe del fratello. Il sangue usciva dall’orefizzio tra i glutei di Loki macchiando le coperte bianche e lo sperma del semidio del tuono si mischiò ad esso. Uscì di colpo, si piegò e lo morse all’altezza dell’ombelico e lasciò i segni bianchi a semicerchio intorno ad esso. Si alzò in piedi sul letto, si voltò e saltò a terra. S’inginocchiò e ringhiò ripetutamente, una serie di fulmini si abbatterono sulle guglie dorate del palazzo. Loki ricadde con le gambe sul materasso sentendo delle fitte, il mantello rosso che gli copriva l’intimo era macchiato ad altezza del membro del più giovane. Ricadde con la schiena sul materasso, ansimò battendo le palpebre e si voltò. Sorrise arricciando il naso, allungò una mano sfiorando la chioma bionda del fratello.  
“Mio piccolo, indomato, pentapalmo” sussurrò.  
Thor strinse gli occhi, si sdraiò a terra con le braccia incrociate e vi affondò il viso.  
“Vorrei che tra noi, per una volta, non vi fosse sangue fratello, né di battaglie, né di sesso” biascicò con voce rauca.

 


	2. Dopo l’abbraccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Prompt!, MCU, Thor/Loki, “Here comes the sun and I say… It’s alright.” (Here Comes The Sun, The Beatles)| [FANDOM]: MCU| Personaggio/Pairing: Thorki| Avvisi: Incest| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 523  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Dopo l’abbraccio

 

Loki si passò le mani tra i corti capelli di Thor, giocherellando con le ciocche castane e ridacchiò.

“Sai, non ti stanno poi tanto male” disse.

Erano entrambi stesi sul letto dalle coperte dorate, i loro corpi ignudi.

< Voglio godermi al massimo questi momenti di pace, solo tra noi.

Avrei dovuto immaginare che dopo l’abbraccio ci saremmo spinti oltre, ma non avrei mai pensato che ci saremmo divertiti. Non stavamo così bene insieme da quando eravamo bambini > pensò il dio dell’inganno.

“Non prendermi in giro. Mi mancano le mie treccine, rappresentavano il mio onore” borbottò Thor.

Loki si rotolò e si mise sopra di lui, a cavalcioni, stringendolo a sé, strusciando il viso contro il suo petto muscoloso.

“Il tuo onore lo hai dimostrato in altri modi, mio re. Di sicuro non con qualche treccina o… “chiamate aiuto” soffiò.

Thor fece una risata roca, che risuonò per la stanza. Prese il viso di Loki tra le mani possenti, Loki sentì i calli ruvidi sfregargli sulla pelle.

“Mi è sembrato di tornare indietro nel tempo. Lo facevamo da ragazzi, ma tu, non lo hai mai fatto con tutta quella veemenza” disse il dio del tuono.

“Perché per la prima volta c’è il sole tra di noi. Va tutto bene” sussurrò Loki. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, Thor gli passò le dita tra i lunghi capelli mori e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga. La lingua di Loki saettò nella sua bocca, avvolgendo quella dell’altro.

Thor gli afferrò il fianco con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava i glutei morbidi.

Loki prese la mano di Thor e si lasciò penetrare, sentì l’altro muoversi dentro di lui ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù. Le sue gambe longilinee scattarono, Thor lo prese con dei colpi secchi.

L’eccitazione fece fremere entrambi.

< Per sentirlo vicino a me, ho sempre avuto bisogno di rapporti violenti, colmi di sangue. Ora, invece, anche i suoi atti gentili non mi dispiacciono. Ha imparato a utilizzare la forza della sua virilità, senza abbandonarsi ai puri istinti animali.

Sento un calore invadermi > pensò Loki.

Thor gli morse il labbro inferiore e lo succhiò rumorosamente. I gemiti di tutti e due, rochi e prolungati, risuonavano nella camera da letto dell’astronave asgardiana.

“Mi hai salvato venendo da me” disse Thor. Gli prese i fianchi tra le mani, stringendoli con attenzione, Loki sentiva le sue dita bollenti. Mosse il bacino in avanti, seguendo il ritmo dell’altro, sempre più incalzante.

< Non abbiamo mai vissuto un momento più bello e piacevole di questo, non sembra nemmeno vero. Mi sta addirittura facendo dirigere il gioco > pensò Thor. Venne dentro Loki, che raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo.

Il loro sperma si confuse, gocciolando sul letto.

< Non avrei mai pensato che fare l’amore potesse essere una cosa così colma di sentimento > pensò Loki. Si stese sopra Thor e giocherellò con i peli dorati del petto di Thor. Osservò l’unico occhio del fratello e il proprio riflesso nella placca d’oro che copriva quello cavo.

“Vorrei che tutto questo durasse per sempre” disse Thor, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“Sdolcinato” borbottò Loki, ticchettandogli sul naso.

 

 


End file.
